Total Sprink Character Editing 3
About This Camp The title image is a combination of last season's winner's, Reddy, images from the camp. Welcome to my second character editing camp. I've made my share of character pics... Quite a number of them. You can find them here. Total Sprink Character Editing and Total Sprink Character Editing 2 went fairly well, so why not make a third camp dedicated to recoloring/editing my pics? I made them very, very easy to recolor/edit. Please only use pics for characters from my stories and not other's characters or chapter images/fanart/superhero pics, unless I state otherwise. If there's some other pic of mine you want to use, let me know. This is not related to Bad Drawing iz Us, so these should be pretty, unless stated otherwise. Sign-Ups Sign ups closed. Webly (I'm bad at art camps but your art camps help me improve, XD) Dakota (WOOHOO) Fanny Dark (This time,I can probably win) Cards777 (YAY!!!) Sam (Patti Satti) Hikari (*Kinz*. Even tho I'm new, I will still beat yoo!) GM (First camp since back! YEAH!) Mrodd( :D) Jason *Is it okay if I used Sumopaint or something?)4 TDAFan99 (Devon) Spacebuddies123 Kenzen Nad331 Oweguy (This time I'll be here) Anonymos MTDM Pre-Game Chat Sprink: The third one, yay! Dakota: I know, right? reddy: I', gonna chat here out of boredom :D Dakota: Trixie's out on WU:TLU. :( Reddy:Let's not cloag this up with discussion about that, but id say yeah. :( Sorry, but you're a strong competitor. Sprink: You can comment Reddy, whenever you like in this camp. You can also submit bonus pics, and give me challenge suggestions (preferably on Chatango or a talk page). Fanny: Well, I'm back. Time to win again. Reddy:Ok sprinkle XD Dark: I hope I win this season, and/or make it to the final 3 Hikari: *appears in middle of nowhere* Y HELLO THAIR Reddy:Just to feel like i can still compete, I iz will make entries for the challenges :P Sprink That's fine. Of course, you won't be judged (and try not to steal ideas if it's an option challenge). Reddy:Ok and Okayz :P (XD) Cards: YAY! I'm excited!!! Hikari: If you click this, you will get prank'd. (HINT HINT) Dark: Cuase,in the f3t3re, b@d liturey is c007 Hikari: Y00 9u5t 60t RICK ROLL'D. GM: Wow, this place is so clean. *doesn't see a wet floor sign and falls on his arm* OW! My knee! XD Hikari: DID SOMEBODY SAY BOOM?? GM: Nope, nobody BOOM??? XD Hikari: YOU SAID BOOM! *blows up building* GM: Sprink, was that supposed to happen? Sprink: Was what supposed to happen? Jason, Sumopaint is fine. Hikari: Heh heh, BOOM!!!! Reddy:They.... blew up teh....building? O_0 *restacks building wityh pixels* :P Sprink: Who the heck is Devon? Guys, just sign up as your usernames. This isn't a roleplay camp. Hikari: WOO! Closed sign ups! Challenge time! Challenge 1 Welcome to the first challenge! This challenge is based on my idea for my Total Drama Time Travel sequel. I would like for you to take a picture for a character from Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, Total Drama Wilderness, Total Drama Time Travel, Endurance, or Total Drama Infinity, and make them into a character with superpowers. They can be hero or villain, original or based on a real character, and exhibiting powers or not. I'd prefer them to be in some sort of a costume or transformation. This challenge is due next Friday. Chat 1 & Pictures Sprink: I look forward to the entries. Reddy: Cooly challenge \O-O/ xD I finished :P Ruth with the power to shoot paint... Yes she is wearing a mask- NOT HAIRLESS Im redoing it xD Zach: See I redid it :D Kenzen:Nolan and his Evil Nights Self "Night Terror" He has Super Sonic Screams and a Hat that doubles as a frisbee with sharp metal that pops out when thrown 8) Fanny: Fiona, as Amnesia Girl. Can use powers to make foes have amnesia! :) Dakota: Tsuyoshi as Fireman. He is a villain who can control fire. Sprink: XD I'm glad you're excited for it, but I want everyone to have plenty of time to submit a picture. Hikari: This took forflipping''ever'' to do. I present to you, BRAD AS BATMAN!!!!!! MTDM: Done. Dark: Tommy is Mommy Dat (Needed something "original") He has the power to do NOTHING, mainly cause he needs strings to fly >_>, He it pretty much a lame version of Batman Anonymos: Finished! :) TDAFan99: I'm finished who likes it Oweguy: Here's mine! Kendall as Vampire Man! He has the abilities of a vampire. Night Terror (Kenzen):*screams*Judge Sprink: Not until Friday. Night Terror (Kenzen):*throws Hat at Sprink*(XD) Hikari: Why won't Friday come sooner.... :( Fiona_Edit.png|Fiona as "The Ultimate Fairy"!! She uses her fairy wand to stop the powers of evil! By Cards Fireman.jpg|Tsuyoshi as Fireman - By Dakota Fiona(Amnesia_Girl).png|Amnesia Girl - Fanny's Night_Terror_Nolan.png|Night Terror (by Kenny) HOLLYHERO.png|Holly as a Neon Hero. - Jason Bradman.png|Brad as Batman (by Hikari) Ruth_Hero.png|Celia with the power to move air(Mrodd) Elemental.png|Lea as Elementa by Patti Satti Tommy as a supervillain.png|3 things,1: Those are strings suppose to make him "fly",2 He's acting as a villain, and 3 this is Dark's entry XD Missy_as_Catwoman_TSCE_3_Entry_1.png|Missy as Catwoman by TDAFan99 MTDMTSCE3Pic001.png|LOOK! HE'S A DIFFERENT KIND OF CAPTAIN AMERICA! (MTDM) TheIceQueen.png|Naomi as The Ice Queen (Anonymos' Entry) Kendall_as_Vampire_Man.png|Kendall as Vampire Man (Oweguy's Entry) Shadow_Bonus.png|Bonus:Lea As The Shadow Night Terrors Arch Nemisis (by Kenny) EJG.png|Bonus - Epic Jacket Guy (By Reddy) Reeveskeletonarm.PNG|Sprink's Bonus Entry - Reeve as Skeleton Arm Judging 1 Cards - This is a pretty believable idea. The boots merging with the dress looks odd, but I like the picture, overall. Dakota - Fairly simple, but I do like the coloring. It reminds me of a Marvel character named Sunfire. Fanny - This is pretty good. I like the coloring, and the concept. Nice job. Kenny - This is really really good. This is one of my favorites from this challenge. You did really well. The idea is so clever. Everything looks really nice. Jason - This looks good. I like the hair. The only thing I don't love is how the cape (I'm assuming) randomly changes colors. I kind of wish that you gave a short bio for the character, just so I know stuff about her, but you won't be penalized for that. Kinz - This obviously took a lot of effort. There are quite a few spots where the coloring isn't filled in quite right, but I really appreciate the effort that went into this. Thanks! Mrodd - I was very pleased with this picture. She looks like a fashionable hero. I love the pattern on the dress. Great job! Patti Satti - I love this idea. Pretty creative, and the end result of what her powers are make the picture look really cool. I like that you put powers in her hands, but they could have looked a little nicer, like not covering her hands, being around them. Also the hip is a little ff. But overall, this looks stellar. Dark - Hehe. This gave me a good laugh. I like that he's suspended by cables. Tommy looks pretty epic this way. TDAFan99 - This is a little too far away. Try to crop if you can, next time. It looks good, except for the cat ears messing with her hair. Anonymos - I love the concept, it really fits the character. The costume is awesome. You did really well this week. Good job! MTDM - This is one of your best entries in this camp, since you just filled it in with color. It's fine that you just recolored and didn't edit. I love that he looks like he has 3D powers, maybe he can see people in 3D. XD Oweguy - This looks really nice. I like the little bunny on his shirt (jk, I know it's a bat). The cape is pretty huge, but you did good, overall. Spacebuddies123, GM, and Webly - You three did not submit an image this time, so you're all going to be eliminated. Challenge 2 This time you can take a picture for a character from Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, Total Drama Wilderness, Total Drama Time Travel, Endurance, or Total Drama Infinity, and make them into any character from the fanfiction wiki, it can include stories you can edit from, too. This idea was submitted by Reddy. :D This challenge is due next Thursday. Chat 2 & Pictures Sprink: Bring on the entries. :D (Webly: Darnet, I thought the entries were due saturday XD) Fanny: HA HA! PREPARE FOR AL AS RIVER. Reddude"sky lynn as Jocelyn. :P Sprink: Hey, Reddy. Can you do me a favor from now on and mark your images as bonus pictures?